rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Awesomeperson487
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Theta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 16:26, June 23, 2012 Spoilers Please do not add any information on any pages about the latest RvB episode until it is released to the general public. Do it again and you will be banned. Oo7nightfire 00:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well Actually Nightfire was right when threatened to ban you. We have a very strict, one warning only, policy about spoiling the episodes for those who are members or non-users. While you may have taken it the wrong way, as a threat due to recent conflict with him, it was merely Nightfire enforcing our policies. I wouldn't worry about him doing any of that, because he tends not to let his annoyances get in the way, although if you do get into edit wars with admins then I suggest not re-adding it and simply try to explain on either the page's talk page, or the admin who removed it on their talk page, and just try to explain why it should stay, that would help when there are edit wars to keep the recent activities page from getting clustered. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Amends Thank you. It's great that you want to be an admin! You'll need to continue making edits though. The best way to do that is to check out the wiki frequently and keep yourself up to date, which I'm sure you do. Learn how page content is structured and make your edits complimenting that. Start with small minor edits and work your way up. That way, you'll get the hang of it. You can also look at talk pgs to see what people have discussed on a certain pg to know the wiki's history. Making blogs is also a good way of getting people's attention. P.S.- Thanks for making a Sandguardians wiki! I'm glad you like the series. I'll help out for sure, when I can. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: North page Hmm, North's page is fine when I go to it, even redirect links (like North). Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tex Did u not see ur edit? U kinda disorganized the top of the page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Because you fucked up the page, that's why. Also we don't use CGI images if the charchter has already been seen in machinima. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 16:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) As for ur Halo 4 edit, I explained y in the I reverted it. Voting Fever was released after the 1st 2 PSAs(which were released on the same day while VF was released much later), so it wouldnt make sense to include it as first rvb video using Halo 4 since it isnt. It would also be inconsistent to add it now, since the PSAs r under the section Seasons using Halo 4. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It's u didnt see ur mistake. Also, I didnt create the rule so dont go blaming me. Also, technically the most current Tex was last seen in the Recreation trailer. Plus the photo was added with poor formatting and was inconsistent with other infobox character images. The reason machinima images are used is to prevent edit wars for images, in my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No, don't even bring up that trailer, there's no way that was even physically possible and I don't want some bullshit to happen to try and get the Tex pictured there as the main image. But yeah whoever made the rule was probably some past admin who's gone now. The person you'd talk to now would be any of the current admins. Which, you have been talking to. IMO I think that since RvB was based as a machinima series, the charchter images should be as well. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 16:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude quit fucking up the charchter images. We already told you about the machinima thing. And even if there wasn't that rule, do you even look at the images you're using? The sizes are all over the place, but most of them are huge (for example, the Wyoming one *might* have been good except IT FUCKED UP THE PAGE WITH IT'S HUGENESS), they're supposted to be just body shots, we don't need a huge picture of York holding a...picture...as a profile image. Put that in a gallery or something. Other ones like Tex and Florida are just...bad. The Tex one isn't a very good establishing shot of her and the Florida one just has him looking over his shoulder awkwardly. In short, LEARN HOW TO TAKE PICTURES. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 16:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course I've heard of that, I edit images for stuff in my spare time when I need to. But the thing is, I wasn't the one putting up those images, YOU were. If you insist on having the images be CGI, then you should at least make sure that YOU fix YOUR OWN images. It's not my job to fix your shitty image editing. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 18:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I meant before you ever uploaded them. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 18:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) You're talking about editing like it's some big arduous process. It's not. It takes literally less than two minutes to crop out a good image and put it up. Also, you wouldn't know if they would be taken down or not until you actually posted them. Although, you should've, since we ALREADY TOLD YOU yesterday that we didn't use CGI if they've been seen in machinima. What did you expect? Did you expect us to instantly forget about that and be cool with it? Of course not! ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 18:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rude Too late. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 17:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Omega I undid your edits because of formatting. When adding a image to the infobox, you don't add the entire external link to the image, just an internal one. It has nothing to do with Holographic and non-holographic. As you can see now, I added the current pic of Omega because that is his true AI form, like the Holo-graphic image. Plus, I felt the current image is of better quality. So basically, I undid ur edits because of how you added them; quit getting so angry about things and just calm down. If you have a problem with something or someone, don't immediately attack them; deal with it calmly & professionally. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Caboose RT explained that the reason Caboose had a Mk V helmet in Reconstruction (Halo 3) was to avoid confusion btween him and Church (differentiate them) as their armor colors made them look a bit simialr. Caboose still wore a Mk. VI prior to Reconstruction, like in the "Scientists" PSA and Grifball: Rules of the Game PSA. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I personally believe that info would fit better as trivia; but I suppose it can be added to the infobox. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) OH, that's what you meant. The trivia you put confused me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Carolina's Frags Well, I do agree; I just didn't think frags would be a character's signature weapon. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Because Simmons is normally on the gunner position of the warthog and has eliminated numerous enemies with it, so it can be considered a weapon of choice of his. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sheila Equipment could also imply that her type of A.I. can only be transerred into similar classed vehicles (as stated by Tex). Unlike Gamma, who can be transferred into helmets, storage units, computer terminals, and vehicles, Sheila probably meant that she could only be inserted into other vehicles, not small forms of technology like a helmet storage unit. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:31, July 10, 2013 (UTC) A translation I don't think will fit on the page, but in the quote description (like on Lopez's page), it explains what the quote is about. The quote on Lopez's page is already given an explanation as to what Lopez is referring to. I can add what I'm saying to E-Lopez's page to show you. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The page was fine the way it was: the image, which included 3 characters holding DMRs rather than one, was perfectly fine. The sentence you added didn't make sense: Simmons is shown using the DMR, though he does not continue to use it in the next season (next season? What season do you mean? You were not being specific.) Also, that sentence is actually already stated as trivia on the One-Zero-One pg. We don't need to have a Halo 4/"updated" image for weapon pgs anyway, as along as the weapon itself is visible. Plus, the image you used was already previously uploaded to the wiki by me. Explain what? I undo edits for a reason, and I explain myself when I do it; do you not see them? They are visible on the Recent Activity pg of the wiki. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: How's it Going? Hey man, I've been great thanks! How's yourself? Machinima you say? Well, I'm actually real busy working on my own projects so I don't know how I'll be able to help. All I think I can do is voice acting, but what questions did you have? Thanks man! I'm glad you like it so far, more will be coming soon. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I can voice a character for you! Sometimes I ask my brother to help me body act, but I mostly do it all by myself. You're welcome and thanks! Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. Thanks. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I've seen that too. I personally don't trust Wikipedia for RvB info, but I've looked around to hear & compare his voice and it seems legit yes. So you can re-add it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC)